In many conventional image processing scenarios comprising hyperspectral imaging (HSI) systems, hyperspectral sensors collect data of an image or scene from one spatial line and disperse the spectrum across a perpendicular direction of the focal plane of the optics receiving the image. Thus a focal plane pixel measures the intensity of a given spot on the ground in a specific waveband. A complete HSI cube scene is formed by scanning this spatial line across the scene that is imaged. The complete HSI cube may be analyzed as a measurement of the spectrum, the intensity in many wavebands, for a spatial or scene pixel. This scene pixel represents a given spot on the ground in a cross-scan direction for one of the lines at a given time in the scan direction. These spectra are analyzed to detect spectral anomalies.